


Gonna Grab You By The Collar (Kiss You All I want)

by waveryder



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: ColdAtom Week 2017, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Ray, Raymond is sick of Leonard's BS, confident and seductive Ray makes Leonard weak, jealous ray, so he's gonna teach Leonard a lesson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveryder/pseuds/waveryder
Summary: Ray’s change in demeanor, charged and confident, a man on a mission, it makes Leonard’s head swim. He isn’t expecting this, for Raymond to be so forthcoming with his wants. Leonard can’t believe the words coming out of Ray’s mouth, the filthy sentences strung together with biting kisses and bruising skin, spilling from Ray’s lips. They fill Leonard’s head with cotton, and pump through his veins, circulating in a warm buzz, overloading his systems.





	Gonna Grab You By The Collar (Kiss You All I want)

**Author's Note:**

> Coldatom Week Day 2: Jealousy/Protectiveness

It starts at the Bolshoi. A simple mission, get information from Valentina, piece of cake. Except, it wasn’t. Ray had struck out, massively, and Leonard swooped in, walking off with Valentina on his arm. He even threw Raymond a smirk over his shoulder, before wandering off. The cocky bastard. Raymond can’t do much, except follow the pair, freezing his ass off along the way.

 

Once the pair stop at what Ray assumes is Valentina’s apartment, he comes in a little closer, hiding behind a sculpture. He can hear every word, and nothing sounds like useful information. No, it sounds like Valentina is inviting Leonard inside, which irks him. That’s something he’s going to have to examine later, because right now Leonard and Valentina are sharing a deep goodnight kiss.

 

Raymond looks on with wide eyes, and he doesn’t know why he’s so surprised; Leonard did nothing but flirt, shamelessly, the entire walk to Valentina’s home. With his low drawl, and bedroom eyes, who does he think he is? And the suit he picked out: pants that hug his ass just right, and the navy blue jacket that fit over his shoulders - Ray should really focus on what’s happening - oh yeah, the kiss. Leonard and Valentina finally part, and Valentina leaves without another word.

 

“You enjoy the show, Raymond?” Leonard asks, and there was that drawl. Ray can’t tell if the shiver he feels running through his body is due to the cold, or the smooth timbre of Leonard’s voice.

 

“I think I got frostbite in some not so fun places from waiting out here,” Ray quips, hands shoved in his pockets. “Did she tell you what kind of weapon Savage is building?”

 

Leonard just shrugs. “Didn’t come up. Such a romantic evening, I didn’t want to spoil the mood.”

 

Ray cannot believe this man. Instead of doing what he was sent to do, he opts for flirting and boasting, practically peacocking in front of Raymond. He should wipe that smirk off Leonard’s face.

 

“So, other than a steamy goodnight kiss, and a possible case of hypothermia, we’ve got nothing?” Ray says, cold and cranky. He just wants to get back to the Waverider.

 

“I wouldn’t say that,” Leonard says, pulling something from his pocket and hands it to Ray. “It’s Valentina’s security badge for a place called Luskavic Labs. Whatever weapon she’s building for Savage, we’ll find it there.”

 

Ray holds the card in his hand, deflating a little. He’s freezing, and his nose is runny, but at least they got something. Well, Leonard got something. He got more than _something_.

 

“I guess I should just be happy you didn’t swipe her wallet,” Ray huffs, rolling his eyes.

 

Leonard just smirks as he holds a red leather wallet up to Raymond’s face. Of course, Ray thinks, giving Leonard a disapproving look. The other man just pockets the wallet, and brushes past Ray.

 

“Come on, Boy Scout, let’s head back,” Leonard calls.

 

Ray is going to strangle that man, with his own bow tie.

 

“Why do you always do that?” Ray asks, hands shoved in his pockets.

 

“Do what?” Leonard replies, strolling along side Ray.

 

“The shameless flirting,” Ray says, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice. “Is it really necessary?”

 

“It’s called charm, Raymond,” Leonard says, Ray’s name coated in that smooth drawl.

 

“You didn’t have to kiss her,” Ray mumbles.

 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were jealous,” Leonard says around a smirk.

 

“Of what? Your ability to manipulate people?” Ray scoffs.

 

Leonard just shrugs. “I got her security card, didn’t I? We were sent to get information from Vostok, I went the extra mile, and now we have a sure thing. Mission accomplished.”

 

“You also took her wallet,” Ray counters.

 

“Like I said, multitasking,” Leonard replies. “Honestly, Raymond, who do you think I am?”

 

Raymond doesn’t get a chance to reply, not that he has one to offer, because Leonard is picking up his pace. Ray pauses, watching the man walk away.

 

“You coming, Pretty Boy?” Leonard calls over his shoulder.

 

Ray shakes himself from his thoughts and catches up to Leonard. Despite the anger that he feels for Leonard, and his ostentatious flirting, he follows. Because what else is Ray going to do? Stand around a little longer in the freezing weather and let his extremities get even colder? Ray can throw tantrums, Ray can hold grudges, but his grudges are short lived, and Ray holds logic higher than tantrums.

 

They make it back to the Waverider, and no one seems to be around. They’re both alone on the bridge, so Ray decides to retire to his room. Any other time Ray would be glad to linger around the otherwise grumpy criminal. Ray would probably take a crack at breaking Leonard’s smug facade, but not tonight. Not when he’s thoroughly annoyed with the other. It’s best to leave, so he plans on doing just that, when Leonard speaks.

 

“Better luck next time, Raymond,” he says. “Maybe if you tag along on more missions with me, you’ll learn a thing or two.” That’s it. Leonard Snart thinks he’s so good. Well, Ray can play this game, too. He’s stood on the sidelines long enough, watching Leonard flirt, tease, and toy with others. Maybe Ray should give him a taste of his own medicine.

 

“You think you’re so charming, _Leonard_?” Ray asks, stepping into Leonard’s space. Leonard doesn’t back down, enjoying this new found confidence emanating from the Boy Scout.

 

Ray has Leonard pressed against the center console, and Leonard can feel Ray’s body heat, through the well tailored suit. He can also feel something pressing against his leg where Ray has one of his own legs wedged between Leonard’s thighs. Leonard smirks, and shifts his weight, brushing up against Ray.

 

“I don’t think, Raymond,” Leonard leans forward, willing to play this game, “I _know_.”

 

The whisper of breath that ghosts over Ray’s ear makes him shiver, a small tremble running down his spine. Ray looks right into Leonard’s eyes, and all Leonard sees is deep, dark pools filled with want. It makes something hot settle low in Leonard’s belly.

 

A smirk appears on Ray’s lips, a rare sight that makes Leonard a tad wobbly on his feet. Ray places his hands on Leonard’s hips, and presses their lower halves together. Leonard’s breath catches in his throat, as he feels Ray, half hard, pressing against his crotch.

 

“You’re all bark, Leonard,” Raymond says, inches from Leonard’s face, looking into those crystal clear eyes, now shadowed with lust. “But I wanna feel your bite.”

 

Leonard han’t help it, driven by the heat spreading throughout his body and the thrumming in his chest, he surges forward. Their noses bump, as he presses their mouths together in a bruising kiss. It’s tongues and teeth, desperation and desire, a lit fuse burning quick.

 

“I’ve been wanting to do that since I saw you in that all black outfit at the arms deal,” Ray says, breathlessly breaking away from the kiss. “The way you carry yourself, commanding and cocksure, and, _god_ , your attitude. You’re sarcastic, and you’ve got a smart mouth, and all I can think about is all the ways I can get you to stop talking. You drive me crazy.”

 

Leonard doesn’t have time to process Ray’s words, Ray is already diving back in, capturing Leonard’s lips with his own. Ray sucks, and bites at Leonard’s lower lip, tugging it between his teeth. Ray shifts his weight, moves his hands to Leonard’s thighs to grip them, and lifts. Taken by surprise, Leonard’s arms wrap around Ray’s shoulders, as he’s being hoisted up onto the center console.

 

Ray’s change in demeanor, charged and confident, a man on a mission, it makes Leonard’s head swim. He isn’t expecting this, for Raymond to be so forthcoming with his wants. Leonard can’t believe the words coming out of Ray’s mouth, the filthy sentences strung together with biting kisses and bruising skin, spilling from Ray’s lips. They fill Leonard’s head with cotton, and pump through his veins, circulating in a warm buzz, overloading his systems.

 

“And maybe I was a little jealous,” Ray whispers, voice now low and husky. “It should be _me_ by your side. _Me_ , holding you tight.” He follows his words by sliding his arms around Leonard’s waist, and pulls him closer to the edge, so their groins are lined up. They can feel each other, hard and aching. Leonard’s hands slide up to the back of Ray’s neck, attempting to pull him back in.

 

“It should be me, spending cold nights with you,” Ray says, and lets Leonard pull him in.

 

Leonard hooks his legs behind Ray’s, locking them together. He threads his fingers through Ray’s hair, and tugs, earning him a groan. Ray bucks into Leonard at the sensation, rolling his hips, creating delicious friction.

 

“I want you, _need you_ , all to myself,” Ray says. “Seeing you with Valentina tonight made that perfectly clear to me.”

 

“Raymond,” Leonard finally manages to get out, breath ragged. Ray closes the gap between them, swallowing his own name as he slips his tongue into Leonard’s mouth.

 

Leonard can’t think straight, the thrill of being at Ray’s mercy and the overwhelming desire to touch, pull, kiss, and bite, making his head foggy. All he know is, he wants Ray, all of him, right here, right now. So, he lets Ray take him. It catches Leonard by surprise, to be at the receiving end of such an interaction, where he is supposed have the upper hand, the home advantage.

 

Leonard lets it go, because Ray’s hands are roaming, his tongue exploring, and body moving fluidly against his. Ray’s movements have calmed, his touch becoming tender, his kiss gentle and soft, but with just as much lust spilling through. Ray may have shifted in many ways, but Ray is still Ray. He is still a gentle soul, housed within six feet of broad muscle and strength. It makes Leonard weak, to be caressed like this, with more than just lust. No, this kiss holds more weight than Leonard is used to shouldering.

 

“God, _Leonard_ ,” Ray says, hands traveling all over Leonard’s body. His hands make their way to Leonard’s collar, undoing the bowtie and works on the buttons of Leonard’s navy blue button down. Unaware of his own fervor, Ray actually pulls hard enough at the shirt to rip a few buttons free, leaving Leonard’s shirt hanging open, but neither take notice. Ray pulls the shirt collar aside and he buries his face in Leonard’s neck, pressing kiss after kiss on warm skin.

 

“You’re gorgeous,” Ray says, between trailing kisses from Leonard’s neck, to his clavicle, and up his throat. “And I can’t stand the thought of someone else experiencing you. I want that honor to go to me.” Ray bites down on the spot where Leonard’s shoulder and neck meet, sucking a mark there.

 

Ray is speaking and acting with such reverence, such adoration, a possessiveness in the trailing of fingertips and lips on skin. It feels grounding, Ray’s arms like a lifeline, tethering him to this reality. It feels like being wrapped in a blanket on a cold winter’s night. It feels like safety.

 

“Raymond, _please_ ,” Leonard begs.

 

“Please what?” Ray asks, kissing Leonard’s jaw. “What do you want?”

 

“ _God damn_ , can I touch you?” Leonard pleads.

 

Ray actually chuckles into Leonard’s skin, moving up to press a kiss to Leonard’s lips. It’s a thrilling idea, doing it here, out in the open, where anyone can just come waltzing in. It appeals to Ray’s sense of adventure, perhaps a bit too much.

 

“I think I could allow it,” Ray mumbles against Leonard’s mouth. He grabs Leonard’s hands, guiding them to his belt. “Go on,” Ray coaxes.

 

Leonard undoes Ray’s belt and pulls the zipper of Ray’s slacks down, not bothering with the button. He palms Ray over the fabric of his pants, and Ray grabs the back of Leonard’s neck, pulling him forward for a languid kiss. Ray is hard, straining against his pants and underwear. He tries to grind against Leonard’s hand, but it isn’t enough. He needs Leonard to touch him _now_.

 

Leonard finally slips his fingers into Ray’s slack, tugging at his underwear until he’s pulling Ray’s hard cock free. Ray sighs into the kiss, drowning in the sensation of Leonard's soft, warm hand sliding up and down the length of his cock.

 

Ray grabs Leonard’s wrist, holding his hand there, and thrusts into Leonard’s fist.  Ray’s other hand is still holding on to Leonard’s neck, guiding him as Ray nips and sucks at Leonard’s lips. Ray is already so close, but he doesn’t want it to end so abruptly. He stops fucking into Leonard’s hand and lets go of Leonard’s wrist, ceasing all friction. Leonard doesn’t pull away, though, he keeps his hand where it is, in a loose grip around Ray cock.

 

“Don’t wanna come yet,” Ray pants, pecking Leonard on the lips. “There’s so much,” _kiss_ , “I want,” _kiss_ , “to do to you.”

 

Leonard hums, feeling his stomach swoop at the thought of what Ray could possibly have in mind. In one final act of mischief, Leonard squeezes Ray’s cock, gently and twists his hand around the head, using his palm to create delicious friction on the sensitive skin.

 

Ray cries out, and grabs a hold of Leonard’s arm. Not knowing his own strength, he grips Leonard’s arm tight, tight enough to hurt. Leonard hisses, yelps out an _ow!_ , snapping Ray from his haze.

 

“Oh my god, Leonard, “ Ray says, releasing the man’s arm. “I’m sorry, oh god, are you okay?” Ray holds Leonard’s arm gently.

 

Leonard winces as he reaches to grab his arm. He wants to shoot Ray a glare, because that hurt, but when he looks up, it seems Ray has shifted back to his soft, kind eyed self. Leonard can’t bring himself to be mad.

 

“It’s alright, Raymond, I’ll live.” Leonard is still holding his arm, but gives Ray a small smile. He then tucks Ray back into his slack, this proving difficult since Ray is still hard, aching almost. Leonard does feel somewhat sorry about that, but they’ll make up for it shortly.

 

“I don’t know what got into me,” Ray says, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

 

Leonard smirks, leans in close, lips only a few breaths away from Ray’s, and says, “Well, if you’re lucky, maybe it’ll be me.”

 

Ray blushes furiously, cheeks and ears turning pink. Leonard finds it absolutely adorable.

 

“Uh, maybe we should move this to somewhere...” Ray pauses, looking around the bridge, “no one can walk in on us.”

 

“You weren’t so worried before,” Leonard says, a smirk on his lips.

 

“I think I’ve sobered up since then,” Ray says, gingerly touching Leonard’s arm, where he grasped just a bit too hard. “I really am sorry, Leonard. I didn’t mean to, I swear.”

 

Leonard just rolls his eyes, and presses their lips together, in a soft kiss.

 

“I’m _fine_ , Raymond,” Leonard whispers against Ray’s mouth. He pulls back to look at Ray. “I’ve had worse, believe me.”

 

Ray frowns but doesn’t comment, keeping the thought that he doesn’t like Leonard being hurt to himself. He’s sure Leonard wouldn’t appreciate being fussed over, especially for something as small as a bruise.

 

Ray pulls away from Leonard, adjusting his jacket and smoothing out his wrinkled shirt. Leonard does the same, buttoning upon his suit jacket to hide the few missing buttons. He doesn’t bother buttoning up the rest.

 

“So, your place or mine?” Ray asks, a sunny grin on his face, fixing his collar.

 

Leonard rolls his eyes affectionately, about to answer, just as Rip comes barging through the ship doors, Mick and Stein trailing behind him, carrying a very injured Jax with them.

 

_So much for making it up later._

**Author's Note:**

> It's very common to see jealous/possessive Leonard, so I thought I'd switch it up. We need more bold, possessive Ray.
> 
> And thank you to [readwriteandavengers](http://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers) for suggesting/adding a couple things. I love and appreciate you very much. <3
> 
> Come yell about ColdAtom with me @[bottomraypalmer](http://bottomraypalmer.tumblr.com)


End file.
